Society of the Blind Eye/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S2e7 diner night.png S2e7 susan sweep.png S2e7 shoo opossums.png S2e7 git mcgucket.png S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png S2e7_gasping_susan.png S2e7 lift with your knees.png S2e7 susan SCREAM.png S2e7 gnomes like WHAAA.png S2e7What does it mean ?.png S2e7 susan dial.png S2e7 creepin society.png S2e7 blindeye society appears.png S2e7 grab susan.png S2e7 creepy dudes.png S2e7 it is unseen op.png McGucket wrote the journals?! s2e7 the author.png s2e7 who is the author.png s2e7 who are you.png s2e7 pen splodes.png S2e7 Thinking pens.png s2e7 bounce.png s2e7 cute twinisies.png s2e7 the pines twins.png S2e7Who is the Author ?.png s2e7 so far so good.png s2e7 mabel devastated.png s2e7 mermando and queen.png s2e7 mabel crying.png s2e7 dipper trying to comfort.png s2e7 pug hug.png s2e7 page on summer romances.png s2e7 gnomes.png s2e7 child psycho.png s2e7 made out with own hands.png s2e7 and now.png s2e7 smashtop.png s2e7 broken laptop.png s2e7 mcgucket labs.png S2e7 you dont think.png s2e7 mcg photo.png s2e7 suspicious townsfolk.png s2e7 doesn't make any sense unless.png s2e7 F initial.png s2e7 six fingers.png S2e7So that all mean that OMM Wrote the Journal !.png s2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png Confronting McGucket S2e7 girl we blanchin.PNG S2e7 soos dancing.PNG S2e7 catchiest song of the summer.png S2e7 wendy stressed.png S2e7 rappers can't just make up words.png S2e7Let's blen up the way !.png S2e7 explain on the way.png S2e7 adorable kids.png S2e7 KIDS.png S2e7 gravity falls junkyard.png S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 dumb teenagers.png S2e7 high five.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 quit staring at my while i bathe.png S2e7 can't remember what i used to be.png S2e7 gf gossiper framed.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 hide behind.png S2e7 gremloblin.png S2e7 fuel gage.png S2e7 blind eye page 1.png S2e7 be page close.png S2e7 mcg eyes.png S2e7 who did?.png S2e7 no wonder your mind is all psffffh.png S2e7 earliest memory.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png Breaking into the Museum s2e7 trigger and powers.png s2e7 fierce throw.png s2e7 oops.png s2e7 museum.png s2e7 dipper's life long dream of breaking in.png s2e7 no pet cat.png s2e7 formaldehyde heart.png s2e7 romantic diorama.png s2e7 post of ex crush.png s2e7 several timez.png s2e7 suspicious figure.png s2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png s2e7 staring at mcgucket.png s2e7 follow the eyes.png s2e7 staring at you.png S2e7 Eye.png s2e7 press eye.png s2e7 fireplace passageway.png s2e7 hambone message.png The Blind Eye Society S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png s2e7 chanting circle.png s2e7 this woman.png s2e7 bag head.png s2e7 mcgucket's expression.png s2e7 susan locked.png s2e7 what is it youve seen.png s2e7 WHAAA.png s2e7 holding gun.png s2e7 tighten hood.png s2e7 dial.png s2e7 creep shoot.png s2e7 susan scream.png s2e7 susan mind aped.png s2e7 susan drool.png s2e7 it is unseen.png S2e7 dipper and mabel looking out.png s2e7 censored pap.png S2e7 You see that?.png s2e7 lol soos no.png s2e7 susan feels great.png S2e7 memory tube.png s2e7 into the hall of the forgotton.png s2e7 into the hall of the forgotton2.png S2e7 the blind eye society.png Looking for McGucket's Memories S2e7 Dipper from the future.png S2e7 memory erasing gun in box.png S2e7 it could be the key.png S2e7 unlock mysteries.png S2e7 woo girls club.png S2e7 stop your nonsense soos.png S2e7 members come running.png S2e7 pioneer fam.png S2e7 mcg eyes straight.png s2e7 episode key.png S2e7 poorly made figures.png S2e7 Dipper on the pole.png S2e7 soos slide.png S2e7 mcg slide.png S2e7 hall door.png S2e7 dip face.png s2e7 wooden sculpture.png S2e7 hall of the forgotten.png Girls Bonding S2e7 sitting around.png S2e7 mabel in wendy hat.png S2e7 pft who cares.png S2e7 boys are the worst.png S2e7 don't get hung up.png S2e7 maybe i come on too strong.png S2e7 pretend i'm a boy TESTOSTERONE.png S2e7On Stairs.png s2e7 im twelve.png s2e7 wanna get married.png S2e7 amused wendy.png S2e7 it was perfect.png S2e7 forget about guys.png S2e7 wall symbols.png S2e7 chest.png S2e7 gun.png S2e7 sly mabel.png S2e7 wendy considering.png Browsing Hall of Forgotten S2e7 lots of tubes.png S2e7 Robbies memory tube.png S2e7 robbie tied.png S2e7 y dey do dat.png S2e7 honorable memories.png S2e7 shelf of memory tubes.png S2e7 memory plug.png S2e7 mabel fiddlin.png S2e7 unsure wendy.png S2e7 alarm sound off.png S2e7 beard bandage.png S2e7this guys in broabs.png s2e7 egyptian exhibit.png s2e7 creeping hands.png Battling the Society s2e7 tied up gang.png s2e7 these guys.png s2e7 creepy woodpecker guy.png s2e7 REALLY creepy woodpecker guy.png s2e7 leader.png s2e7 blind ivan.png s2e7 blind ivan2.png s2e7 the society of losers.png s2e7 hand stretched.png s2e7 evil british dudes.png s2e7 loggers.png s2e7 tentacle monster.png s2e7 spit take.png s2e7 scared of sleep.png s2e7 using mind eraser.png s2e7 old couple.png s2e7 giant eyeball in lake.png s2e7 old couple mind erase.png s2e7 80s peeps.png s2e7 its all good.png s2e7 sheepish mabel.png s2e7 guilt erase.png s2e7 dialing summer.png s2e7 stressed wendy.png s2e7 struggling.png s2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png s2e7 banjo and raccoon.png s2e7 dysentry.png s2e7 ivan swipe.png s2e7 bouncer punch.png s2e7 sprott naked.png s2e7 ewww.png s2e7 race to mcg memories.png s2e7 grown man trips child.png s2e7 shoot gang.png s2e7 mcg takes a bullet.png s2e7 mcg takes a bulllet2.png s2e7 oh no mcg takes another bullet.png s2e7 SLAP.png S2e7 Dipper smile.png s2e7 isn't so fun being tied up.png s2e7 BUTTS.png s2e7 that's not funny.png s2e7 it's objectively funny.png s2e7 big old men tied up.png s2e7 dipper shoots.png s2e7 blue and bud.png s2e7 bud and sprott.png s2e7 bouncer and toby.png s2e7 ivan leaves.png s2e7 whats my name.png s2e7 youre a traveling banjo minstrel.png s2e7 simple happiness.png Recovering Memories s2e7 machine on.png s2e7 ready?.png s2e7 mcg unsure.png s2e7 mabel reassuring.png s2e7 mcg memories tube insert.png s2e7 day 1.png s2e7 young mcg close.png s2e7 blind eye page.png s2e7 island head monster.png s2e7 portal page.png s2e7 invented something.png s2e7 young mcGucket.png s2e7 gun to head.png s2e7 static.png s2e7 day 5.png s2e7 day 22.png s2e7 founder.png s2e7 kooky inventors.png s2e7 day 74.png s2e7 day 189.png s2e7 day 273.png s2e7 pulling hair.png s2e7 day 618.png s2e7 day ???.png s2e7 forboding.png s2e7 end past.png s2e7 oh mcg.png s2e7 thanks pap.png s2e7 still don't know what that means.png s2e7 reading glasses.png s2e7 mature junk.png s2e7 vandalize gabe.png s2e7 c'mon soos!.png End Tag s2e7 familiar.png s2e7 valve page.png s2e7 valve page close.png s2e7 fuel.png s2e7 fuel feed.png s2e7 machine.png s2e7 windy.png s2e7 rick and morty connect.png s2e7 hurt stan.png s2e7 bloody hand.png s2e7 no one will get in my way.png S2e7 cryptogram.png Promotional videos SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 Oct-SHOW-ber Fest promo S2e7 who wrote the journals teaser S2e7 journal author speculation teaser S2e7 preview S2e7 back to pie teaser Miscellaneous S2e7 eyes bg art.png S2e7 egyptian statues bg.png S2e7 Who Wrote The Journal board.png S2e7 Undisclosed location4.png S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson shed inside2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson shed inside.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson payphone.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcsuckit2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcsuckit.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed3.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson junkyard.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson diner.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 01.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 02.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 03.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 04.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 05.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 06.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 07.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 08.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 09.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 10.jpg s2e7 Ali Danesh mcgucket dipper soos.png s2e7 Ali Danesh 90s people.png s2e7 Ali Danesh old couple sprott.png s2e7 Ali Danesh Old Man McGucket.png Promotional art S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg S2e7 Sabrina Cotugno promo.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries